


Fix It- Juni

by jaegerjaquezoff



Series: Twitter Fic-lets [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, levi is being a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerjaquezoff/pseuds/jaegerjaquezoff
Summary: "mike/levi/erwin sweet slow sex"for juni!





	Fix It- Juni

Levi had been extremely moody the past few days, he would glare at Erwin while they watched tv and evade Mike trying to hug him. He’d even ignored both men for a full day, and Levi never went without speaking to his boyfriend’s, even if just to yell at them about a small mess they’d left. Something was wrong, and it was time that Mike and Erwin figured it out.

They were in bed, Mike spooning Levi from behind, two fingers already working him open, and Erwin in front of him, caressing his cheeks gently. “C’mon babe, talk to us. We can’t fix the issue if we don’t know what it is,” he cooed, giving Levi a gentle kiss on the tip of his nose.

There was a sniffle from the smaller of the three men as Mike nuzzled his nose into the back of his neck. “It’s okay, baby, let us take care of you.” Mike’s voice was low and smooth, warm as honey. “Tell us what’s bothering our angel.” The bigger man took Levi’s hand from under his head and twined their fingers together.

Levi mumbled an answer, so quietly that neither of his lovers could hear. After a little more encouragement, Levi sighed heavily. “You guys h-had sex without me the other day, while I was at w-work, and only made me cum - ah, yes- twice when I got home,” he pouted, brows furrowed angrily as he recalled the incident, despite the shuddering breath he let out when Mike added another finger. “And neither of you... even fucked me! I only got a blowjob and some fing- fuck!- ering.”

Erwin and Mike made eye contact over Levi’s shoulder, and Erwin slithered his way down the bed until he was face to face with Levi’s covered dick. He pulled his boxers off, letting them fall off of the side of the bed. Erwin spit into his hand twice, then took Levi by the base, giving him a few teasing twists. At the same time that Erwin wrapped his lips around Levi’s already leaking cock, Mike pushed into him from behind, making Levi buck his hips into Erwin’s mouth.

“You should have said something, baby boy, you know we would never leave you out on purpose,” Mike whispered into Levi’s ear, slowly rocking his hips into his lover. “We’re gonna take care of our baby real good this time, right Erwin?”

Erwin hummed around Levi, and the black haired man moaned quietly into the pillow beneath his head. He let Levi fall from his mouth with an obscene ‘pop!’ and looked up to grab the man’s small hand, linking their fingers. When Levi looked down to make eye contact with him, Erwin smiled. “So good, sweet baby,” Erwin promised, taking Levi back into his mouth, swallowing around him.

“Pl-Please, oh my god, please,” Levi begged, squeezing Erwin’s hand slightly as he felt Mike slide out so that only the flared head of his cock was holding Levi open, then push in slowly. “Oh, fuck, s’good.” His eyes flutter closed, mouth hanging open as his lovers shower him in attention, gentle touches and slow strokes and lazy tongues wiping away all of the anger he’d felt the past few days.


End file.
